Asuma and the kitty
by BaltaineShadow
Summary: Five year old Asuma is anything but an angel, his father has to admit. Wherever this boy goes, chaos follows suit! A little funny one-shot about father and son... and a kitty!


Hey there!

I cannot clearly remember when I wrote this little one-shot - it's been a while, that's for sure!When I read it again, I decided to upload it since I got a laugh out of it!

In the story Sarutobi Asuma has not yet entered the Shinobi Academy. I always imagined him to have been a little terror, no matter how composed he seemed as an adult. I mean... look at Konohamaru! *laughs*

So... yeah. Little terror Asuma and his dad! Enjoy and let me know what you thought about it.

On another note: I wrote the second chapter for Starting Over several times already. It never quite managed to turn out the way I wanted it to, so it gets deleted time and time again. Sorry for that! I did not give up on it but it might still take a while for me to write it... between university and life this story somehow got a little lost on the road of life. It will find its way again in due time, I'm sure about it!

On to the story, now!

* * *

The boy did not _mean_ to be so much trouble. Sarutobi Hiruzen was quite sure of that fact.

Asuma was a sweet little boy. Deep down. Somewhere.

Maybe it was because he was Hokage and hardly ever had time to spend with his young son.

Or because his mother worked equally hard and long at the hospital.

Or because Asuma spend most of his time being called the "Honourable Son". Hiruzen knew Asuma hated that. He had told his shinobi to call his son by his name. So far, he had not been successful.

It could not be a lack of attention: Everyone showered Asuma with attention and affection. He was the Hokage's son, after all.

Maybe it was because Asuma spend most of his time with older shinobi. He was not bothering them, they assured him.

_But_ they taught him some horrible manners and several words that could not be purged out of Asuma's vocabulary anymore, no matter how often his mother washed his mouth with soap.

The Hokage sighed heavily.

His carpet was getting wet. The stuff dripping off of his son was sure to leave stains.

"Tell me again, son, how this happened." he said to his five year old son. He kept his eyes fixed on some of his papers; anyone else but a child would be fixed with a cold stare to nail them to the ground and loosen their tongue. But this was a young child. A dripping wet child covered in noodles.

"Well..." Asuma stared at the carpet and carefully toed a noodle. "There was this vendor and we were kinda hungry and Mari-chan said she'd buy lunch and then there was this cat... it hissed at me! So I kicked a pebble at it but I kinda missed and it hit some guy who was passing us and he stumbled into someone else who hit a box with oranges... they rolled across the street and people started falling _all over_ each other and they made a pretty big mess as well with the stuff in front of the stores... and then someone knocked over the pot the guy at the vendor was cooking his broth in and it spilled everywhere! Then the stove somehow exploded and there were noodles raining from the sky! That was pretty awesome looking..." the boy trailed off. "Too bad the kitty got away, huh?" he asked as an afterthought.

A vein started throbbing on Hiruzen's forehead. _Too bad the kitty got away? Seriously?_

"Asuma-chan... we do not kick pebbles at cats because they hiss at us." He said calmly. "Look what happened today! Such a mess! To clean this up will cost the village a lot of money. And we need to replace everything owned by the store owners." he regarded his son with a calm look. "You will need to apologise for causing all this chaos."

The boy pouted but did not protest. At least Asuma knew when he had caused a mess and was willing to own up to it.

"What did that teach you, son?" he asked after his son had went from shop to shop and apologised for causing them so much trouble.

"The next time a kitty hisses at me, I will _throw_ the pebble." the boy said solemnly.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konogagakure no Sato, nearly choked on his spit after this.


End file.
